What are the doing? oO
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Ren and Yoh are doing something but what the heck are they doing! one shot!


Title: What are they doing! o.O;;

Summary: Yoh and Ren are doing something but what the Heck ARE they doing!

Warning: No warning, maybe some kissing that's it! Mwuwhahahahahahaha! Finally only some kissing... wait that's almost in every story of mine... crap!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Shaman King damn it!

Characters: Yoh and Ren, some Hao and Anna too.

Parings: YohxRen

Wo ai ni-I love you (chinese)

Aishiteru-I love you (Japanese)

Arigatou-Thanks (Japanese)

&&&&&&

'Ren no! your doing it all wrong come here!'

'I am NOT doing it wrong i'm doing it perfectly fine you hear me!'

'Yeah but ouch see now you made me bleed!'

'I told you to stand still it's your own fault damn it!'

'Don't move Ren your gonna hurt me even more!'

'Yoh don't be such a coward and stand still!'

'Yes that's it Ren don't stop!'

'I am not planning too.'

'Good...'

'You look cute when you do that.'

'Arigatou.'

'Wo ai ni little shaman of me.'

'I love you too Ren.'

Outside the room

'What are they doing Anna?'

'I don't know and I don't wanna know either.'

Let's give a more detailed explanation of what happened.

'Ren no your doing it all wrong come here!' Yoh shouted and wanted to grab the spikyhaired chinese but he stepped back and instead of the chinese Yoh grabbed his kwan do.

'I am NOT doing it wrong i'm doing it perfectly fine!' Ren snapped and grabbed the other half of his kwan do pulling it to him.

'Yeah but ouch see now you made me bleed!' Yoh whined and released the kwan do shaking his hand which was bleeding.

'I told you to stand still it's your own fault!' Ren muttered and looked at the hand of Yoh, then he turned around and looked if Yoh had damaged his kwan do, he smiled when he noticed that Yoh stared at him.

'Don't move Ren your gonna hurt me even more!' Yoh snapped and looked at his hand with a sad expression on his face avoiding the kwan do quick.

'Yoh don't be such a coward and stand still.' Ren sneered and gave an attack pose looking at Yoh. Yoh smirked and soon they were fighting again.

'Yes that's it Ren don't stop!' Yoh said in exitement and avoided the kwan do again. Ren smirked evil.

'I am not planning too.' he hissed and tackled the brunette to the ground giving a soft laughter at Yoh's face.

'Good...' Yoh answered meekly and looked up at Ren with his brown eyes and gave a small giggle while his cheeks were flushing pink.

'You look cute when you do that.' Ren said soft and leaned in to Yoh kissing him gently and then helping him up giving a dark chuckle.

'Arigatou.' Yoh answered shy and leaned against Ren his head against the chinese boy's chest.

'Wo ai ni little shaman of me.' Ren whispered in Yoh's hair and pushed the boy against him with his free hand, then he released his kwan do and gently stroke Yoh's hair with a smile.

'Aishiteru too, Ren.' Yoh whispered back and kissed Ren who answered the kiss.

Outside the room

'What are they doing Anna?' Hao asked surprised pressing his ear against the door, Anna glared at Yoh's twin.

'I don't know and I don't wanna know either.' she answered and walked away. Hao chuckled dark and pushed his ear against the door again wondering what they would be doing... and we know what happened mwuahahahahahahah... ahem.

&&&&&&

Me: Yeah I am in a crazy mood that's why I wrote this, don't blame me blame my crazy mood! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem anyway R&R or else I will send the bad guys to you!

Darius: ((Whispers in my ear)) Which bad guys?

Me: ((Jumps five feet in the air and swirls around shrieking)) Darius!

Darius: Heheheh I am sooo bad, anyway ((sits down relaxing)) I won the bet Kurayami hand it over.

Kurayami: ((Appears with them muttering inaudibly and hands Darius over one of her daggers))

Darius: Why thank you, all for free? heheh ((Smirks))

Kurayami: Bloody baka...

Darius: Whatcha say? Want the one that Bakura gave you away too?

Kurayami: NEVER MIND! ((Vanishes))

Me: Weird... anyway... you bet?

Darius: Bectha I bet! ((Frowns)) Wait that sounds wacked up... Ah whatever so you folks R&R while we'll be going. ((Flies off))

Me: ... weird... ((Shakes her head and walks off))

Atamagoakshii: ((Runs in)) DAMN I'M TO LATE! BLOODY CAGES!

Me: (Snickers softly and continues walking))


End file.
